


Jack's Morning

by shadowhostage (thenakednymph)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Gen, Not really though, Shepard is a cat, he's just named Shepard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakednymph/pseuds/shadowhostage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Isisrightwleft's beautiful piece by the same name: http://isisrightwleft.deviantart.com/art/Jack-s-morning-285060300</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack's Morning

Jack had never been one for prayer; not since her escape from Cerberus. Not that she didn’t believe there was a god. Hell, she’d prayed to one for years; not that it had done any good. It never stopped the experiments and it certainly didn’t ease the pain. What she’d done she’d done herself, no all powerful being had done it for her.

Still, in the years since Thane’s death she’d found a sense of peace through prayer and meditation. She may not have believed in Kalahira, but Thane had. She hoped, if there really was an afterlife, that’s where he was, across the sea somewhere and she prayed Kalahira would watch over him and protect him until Jack was there to do it herself.

She hadn’t expected to gain some level of control over her biotics and her rage through a combination of prayer and meditation, but she had. She regretted Thane wasn’t there to teach her more.

“Hmm?” Something bumped against her leg, drawing Jack out of her thoughts and she smiled down at the little cat twining between her feet. She knelt down and scratched him behind the ears, balancing her tea in the other hand. “Good morning to you too.”

She’d never been one for pets but after the destruction of the Reapers she’d become lonely. She still had her students and they were doing well, but coming home to an empty house had made her forlorn in a way she’d never expected. When she’d found the stray cat out in the rain she’d had no intention of bringing him home, but he’d followed her all the way back to her apartment, little kitten legs barely long enough to keep him out of the puddles. He’d sat outside her door for days, meowing at her until she’d finally caved and let him in and he’d made himself at home. Jack had named him Shepard; he was annoying as hell.

She’d finally told him he could stay, but only on a temporary basis and still threatened to kick him out every few days. That had been three years ago.

“You going to keep me company for morning prayers?” she asked, picking up the cat and pressing a kiss to his soft head. He meowed, rubbing against her cheek. “Come on.”

Jack made her way to the little shrine she kept against the far wall, kneeling in front of it, her nightgown brushing against her legs. She set her cup and Shepard down, lit the incense and closed her eyes, taking a slow breath and beginning her morning meditations.


End file.
